Snow White Hell
by brokenmesa
Summary: This is a story about Merlin becoming Arthur's tutor,in 19th century.
1. 楔子

**楔子**

Merlin Emrys来到卡梅洛特的时候，春天就快要到了。

虽然冬天的寒意固执地没有散去，但是火车站的人声鼎沸已经让人彻底忘掉它的威力。

"卡梅洛特到站！卡梅洛特到站！全部下车！到北站的乘客全部下车！"列车长雄浑的声音穿过一阵又一阵的蒸汽，穿过一节又一节的车厢。站台上人头攒动，男男女女都行色匆匆。

Merlin提着一只硕大的皮箱，轻轻步下车门口的阶梯。他放下箱子，又赶紧去搀扶自己体弱多病的母亲Hunith—那颤颤巍巍的身体实在是让人不放心。顺便，他还叫了两个早就在一旁等着生意的小伙计搬运剩下的行李。

"先生，行李搬哪儿?" 小伙计摆着讨好的笑容向他问道。

这个头发乌黑、皮肤有点苍白的青年犹豫了一下，从身上穿的那件黑色旧外套的口袋里摸出一张折得皱皱巴巴的纸，展开来拿给伙计看。

"这儿。"他的声音有些疲惫。

"哦！这地方！市政广场西边！不远，半先令。"

一路上Merlin都在左顾右盼、四处张望，恨不得让所有细节呈现在自己的蓝眼睛里。作为一个从来没有来过卡梅洛特的伦敦人，他对这个工业城市的一切都充满好奇。

这里的天空呈现淡淡的青灰色，远处可以依稀看见工厂里高耸的烟囱上，清扫烟囱的童工正在忙碌。那些厂主们信誓旦旦地说烟囱越高越能保持空气清新，于是这些可怜的孩子的生命就维系在那越来越长的绳子上，只为了赚取一两个先令。

卡梅洛特街道比伦敦更窄、更挤、更臭。不论是青石铺成的路面还是两侧的房屋外墙，都脏兮兮的，大概是被工厂的黑烟长年累月熏成这样。

前面的搬运伙计在这样的街道里穿梭自如，而Merlin和母亲总是要避让来来往往、风尘仆仆的货物装卸工人，还有络绎不绝、满载货物的马车—地上的垃圾和散发着恶臭的排泄物被他们反复碾过，发出令人作呕的"嘎吱"声。此起彼伏的叫卖声属于卖火柴、卖蔬果的小贩们，和从远处悠然传来的钟声和谐地混和在一起。偶尔能看见有钱人家的年轻男女们、老爷太太们衣着整洁华丽，用精致的手帕遮住鼻子快步穿过街道，他们似乎想摆脱穷人们身上的汗臭味、腐烂味以及其他细微而刺鼻的不明气味。

Merlin想：如果是在一年前，他绝对无法想象这样的居住环境。

Merlin的父亲Balinor Emrys曾是一位大学教授。当时，一家人惬意悠闲地居住在伦敦市郊的大学城。像所有伦敦的中产阶级一样，他们浇花、遛狗，下午茶以后，他们弹弹钢琴曲，还去大学城的公园散散步。有时能碰到几个学生向Emrys教授打个招呼，亲切友好地聊上两句。

Merlin自小就成熟懂事，成绩优异，在艺术方面也颇有独到见解。老夫妇希望孩子成为一个优秀的学者。因此，当Merlin进入伦敦私立伊尔多学院就读时，尽管学费一下成为了家里的重头开销，老夫妇俩仍然很高兴—这个学院是不少著名学者、绅士的摇篮。

然而，天有不测风云。一年前的一个冬夜，Emrys教授死于风寒。这之后，Emrys一家的生活就一步步走向毁灭，并最终背井离乡，来到卡梅洛特…

伙计们所说的果然没错，那座公寓离车站的确不远。在Merlin还沉浸在嘈杂的街景之中没回过神的时候，他和母亲Hunith已经站在了公寓前。

这座公寓坐落在泥泞窄小的怀特巷的尽头。显然，一楼的房间已经被不知名的工厂拿来当小型仓库了，透过有些破败的锈铁窗能看见阴暗之中高高摞起的一排排的木箱。

这时候从仓库里走出一个高大壮实的年轻人，他穿着破旧的深蓝色衬衫和灰色宽大的长裤，头顶带着灰色小帽，身边还跟着一条苏格兰牧羊犬正快乐地摇着尾巴。看到Merlin他们，年轻人便微笑着走上前来。

"下午好，我是这个仓库的看门人Percival Houston。"他摘了帽子，热情地说道，"你们就是搬到这里住的Emrys先生和老夫人了吧"

"是的，我正是Emrys。请问你有什么事吗？"Merlin礼貌地问。

只见这个年轻人立刻从衬衫口袋里摸出一把发黑的铜钥匙，说道："Gaius今天要去给他的上司送报表，不能过来给你们打招呼。他让我把公寓的钥匙交给您。"说完就把钥匙递给Merlin。

Gaius是Hunith多年的老朋友，也是这次帮助Emrys母子找到新住处的恩人。

"非常感谢你的帮忙，Houston先生。"Merlin微笑着接过钥匙，"谢谢你"。

年轻人一听，盯着Merlin的蓝眼睛愣了一下，有些惊讶又有些不好意思地说："Emrys先生，这点小事用不着道谢。您对我太客气了。老实说，您是第一个叫我'Houston先生'的人！我只是个看门人，您还是像大家一样叫我Percival吧。"

"哦，我很抱歉。我刚来卡梅洛特，还不太了解这里的风俗习惯。"Merlin以为自己不小心冒犯了对方，脸有些红。

看到这个情景，Percival笑了起来：

"哈哈哈，不用向我道歉，朋友们都这么叫我。您不介意吧？"他的语气有些不确定。

"我当然不介意。"Merlin微微眯起的双眼里满含友善的笑意。事实上，他由衷地高兴自己这么快就能在卡梅洛特找到一个朋友。

"您真是个好心人，和我印象中心高气傲的伦敦人差太远了。" Percival眨眨眼睛，愉快地说。

Merlin的脸更红了，他很久没被人这么恭维过。于是他有些不好意思地低下头，准备转移话题：

"你的狗？他叫什么？"Merlin看着那条一直摇着尾巴的苏格兰牧羊犬。

"Kilgharrah，我的老朋友，和我一起看守仓库。" Percival说着就蹲下去摸了摸Kilgharrah的脑袋。"和Emrys先生打个招呼，Kilgharrah！"他笑道。

这只聪明的狗闻言居然真的绕着Merlin的脚边走了一圈，还用脑袋轻轻蹭了蹭Merlin的右小腿。

"Kilgharrah喜欢您。这可真是太好了。平时Kilgharrah见着生人就叫唤个不停，我之前还担心他会打扰到您呢！"

结束和Percival的交谈之后，Merlin让母亲在楼下稍等片刻，自己从一侧的楼梯快步上楼。

让Merlin欣慰的是，帮他们一家找这房子的Gaius确实像母亲所说的那样是个厚道的老先生，这个公寓外面看上去很破旧，但里面却很结实，木质楼梯踩上去的声音并不像痛苦的呻吟，而且扶手上也没什么灰尘。

Merlin从外套里掏出那把发黑的铜钥匙，打开新居所的门。意料之外的是，Merlin并没有看到想象中的灰尘、蛛网和浓烈的霉味，相反，一切家具都干净整洁，就连窗玻璃和窗帘也不例外，仿佛这里的居住者并没有离开过。他拉开窗帘，温柔的阳光立马让房间焕然一新。

Merlin不禁会心一笑，在心里感谢上帝并没有彻底抛弃自己和母亲—至少他们还有这位名叫Gaius的老朋友帮他们找到这么棒的房子，甚至还找人细心地打扫了房间。

安顿好一切的时候，已经到了晚餐时间。Merlin亲自下厨用自己在街上买的一点食物做了一顿简单的晚餐。这并不是一个地道的伦敦男青年应该做的事，但是生活的现实总是能残酷地改变一切。

家里最后一个女仆早在去年春天因就因无法拿到足够的薪水而离开，不久，Hunith就病倒了，从此Merlin就包办了家里的一切家务，这也让他在烹饪方面从一窍不通变得略有建树。特别是Merlin烤的饼干，常常让他的母亲Hunith眼含热泪、啧啧称赞。

被病痛折磨多日的Hunith尽管刚刚遭受长途跋涉的疲惫，她却仍然没有忘记在晚餐最后再三叮嘱Merlin第二天一早一定要去亲自感谢Gaius。这位Hunith的老朋友现在是他们一家人的大恩人，Merlin自然欣然答应。

最后，Merlin还下楼给Percival送去了一瓶威士忌、几片面包和一小袋自己做的饼干，以感谢这个热情友好的新朋友帮自己整理笨重的行李。昏暗的煤油灯下，两人微笑着轻轻碰杯，庆贺一段真挚友谊的开始。

"话说回来，Percival，你明天可以带我去阿尔贝恩吗？我想见见Gaius，当面感谢一下他。他在信上说他在阿尔贝恩制棉厂工作。"

"当然，我很乐意帮你这个忙，但这阵子小偷实在猖狂，我得寸步不离守仓库。上个星期放这里的锅炉零件一夜之间都没了，老板气得揍晕了那看门人，这才换上了我，我实在不敢走开。不过我会叫Kilgharrah带你去。"

"Percival，你是不是喝高了在跟我开玩笑？"Merlin挑了挑眉毛。

"我没有，Emrys先生，真的没有开玩笑。"Percival又给自己灌了一杯。


	2. 第一章

第一章

这的确不是个玩笑。

第二天一早，Merlin就发现自己（准确来说还有一条苏格兰牧羊犬）俨然成为众路人视线的焦点。毕竟一个穿着黑外套、打着领结、头戴礼帽、怀揣纸礼盒的高挑青年跟着一条狗一路小跑的景象虽谈不上赏心悦目但也足够吸引人，Merlin总能听见一阵阵的窃笑声传来。不知是自己跑得累还是深感尴尬，Merlin的脸一直烧红到耳朵根。

哦，卡梅洛特的第一个早晨真是糟透了！

Merlin在心里无奈地抱怨着。

Kilgharrah第七次消失在视野时，Merlin转过一个街角，终于看见了半敞着的深红色大木门，上方是赫然的黑铁打成的字—"阿尔贝恩"。

Merlin扶了一下因一路小跑而有点不整的领结和帽子，迈着不太确定的步伐走了进去。他有点诧异，这个过程竟然如此顺利，甚至没有看门人来过问。不过很快他就知道了答案，比起向自己打个招呼，这里的人们还有更重要的事情要做。

工厂的门口的空地上堆满了大包小包的原棉。面无表情的工人们手脚麻利地穿梭其间，他们或牵着马、或搬着箱子、或高声吆喝着。雪白的棉花散落一地，几乎把青黑色的石砖地遮了个严严实实，仿佛所有人都在云间漫步。这一切让Merlin有些失神，他从未见过这样的景致。

"先生，请让一下！"

Merlin的身后传来一个少女有些不耐烦的声音。他回过神来，只见两个14岁左右的红发女孩抬着一个木箱，四只棕色的大眼睛瞪着自己—看来她们是一对姐妹。

"哦，我很抱歉！"Merlin赶紧侧身到一边，歉意地笑了笑，做出"请"的手势。

两姐妹对视了一眼，准备离去。

"恕我冒昧，美丽的小姐们，你们知不知道Gaius在哪里？"

"Gaius出去了，你就在这里等等吧！"姐妹俩头也不回地应声道。

"谢谢你们。"Merlin摘了摘自己的帽子，咧开嘴笑着，冲远去的红发姐妹致意。

然而，在Merlin第十二次掏出怀表来看时间的时候，仍然没有一个符合他母亲描述的白发而发福的老人出现在工厂门口。而他已经在工厂门口来回踱了几十圈。

于是，Merlin终于耐不住耐心与好奇心。

他拐进一条小巷，推开了尽头的那扇门。这一切动作都毫不犹豫。

仿佛一切都是命运驱使，想躲都躲不掉。

呛人的细碎棉絮裹挟着一阵微风扑面而来，让Merlin情不自禁地眯起了眼。他好奇地四处张望着，在昏暗的厂房里慢步摸索着前进。

这是生在伦敦长在伦敦的Merlin从未领略过的场面。他一边小心翼翼地前行，一边打量着这个新世界。

这里是个怪异的地狱—雪白色的地狱。

白色的碎棉絮在整个昏暗厂房里飞舞着，就像鹅毛大雪一般铺天盖地。很快，它们粘满了Merlin的帽子、领结、外套、裤腿，甚至连那躲在帽檐下的乌黑卷发也难逃被这些轻盈的"白色大军"侵扰，每当它们轻轻拂过脸颊和脖颈，总是骚得Merlin心痒痒。一排排的纺纱机轰鸣着，怪物似的发出刺耳的吼叫。那些转动着的齿轮咔咔作响。每台机器前面都站着一个穿着白色工服的工人，或男或女，或老或少，都低着头紧盯眼前的"金属怪物"，生怕出了什么差错。

然而总会有异类。

"Morris！！！"雄狮般的怒吼从上方传来。"你居然敢在厂房里抽烟斗？！"

和其他工人一样，Merlin顺着声音回过头，却只看见了那个人转身的模糊背影。

"哐哐哐"，下楼梯的脚步声响彻厂房。很显然，这位监工或者厂主已经怒发冲冠。Merlin不禁为这位Morris捏一把汗。

"别以为我没看见！Morris！快把你的东西交出来！！！"

透过高大的金属机器的缝隙，Merlin隐约望见一个金发男人在追逐一个棕发伙计。他循声快步走了过去。

那个身手敏捷而矫健的男人轻而易举地追上了倒霉的伙计，尽管他穿着看上去价值不菲的外套，他却丝毫没有顾及这些，抡起右拳直朝他的面门招呼过去。  
这个男人下手不轻，Morris立刻就被揍倒在地上。他紧紧捂着自己流血的鼻子和嘴巴，蜷缩着身体，在冰凉的地面上疼得发抖。

但那位金发男人并不打算就此放过Morris。他粗暴地从Morris的肮脏外套口袋里摸出一个烟斗，随即提起他的衣领，把那个烟斗凑到Morris的鼻梁前。

"看看这是什么？恩？"

"哦，Pendragon先生，非常抱歉。我再也不敢了！再也不敢了！"

"别再找理由了！！！上次你给我保证什么了？！马上给我从阿尔贝恩滚出去！不要再让我看到你的脸！"

"求你了，先生！不要解雇我！我还有个生病的祖母！求你了！"

"那跟我有什么关系！回去向你的祖母道歉！滚！再不滚我就叫警察！"

哦，蛮横的资本家—Merlin挑了挑眉毛，在心里嘀咕着。

愤怒的雇主显然不打算给Morris任何机会。他扯着Morris的衣领狠狠地推了他一把，让Morris径直摔在地上，还用看起来并不便宜的皮靴猛踢Morris的背，试图踹走他。  
可怜的Morris只能艰难地从脏兮兮的地面爬起来，低着头，颤颤巍巍地认命离去。

这位Pendragon先生很快便找回了一脸镇定，他整理了一下外套，再也看不到刚才冲冠怒火的痕迹，仿佛他一直都是—绅士的。

资本家们都是这样擅长变脸的吗？Merlin不禁想。

刚才一直看热闹的工人们也把雇主的这个动作当成了信号，纷纷知趣地主动回到了自己的岗位，继续那些单调重复的动作。

看到厂房的一切都恢复到平时的井井有条，这位金发的雇主才背着手挪开步子。他转了个身，这才发现一直站在他背后不远的Merlin。这个突然出现的年轻人让他的脚步停了下来，他疑惑地把Merlin上下打量了一番，似乎在确认自己是否见过此人。

四目相对，Merlin终于看清了这位蛮横"、"擅长变脸"的资本家的模样。

他体格健壮结实，一头金发即使在光线昏暗的厂房里也很耀眼，搭在前额的头发随意却不凌乱，最让人印象深刻的是那一双像海水一般湛蓝而深邃的眼睛。

一向待人谦卑有礼的Merlin一时竟然找不到开场白。

见鬼！这个资本家不仅蛮横、擅长变脸，而且还非常英俊迷人！

Merlin只好尴尬地冲着对方眨了眨眼睛，机械地把帽子摘了下来。

而对方也十分尴尬，因为他确认了自己刚刚的失态被一位素未谋面的青年—而且看上去还是一位令人颇有好感的、彬彬有礼的黑发绅士—全部看在眼里。更让人窘迫的是，这位清瘦的先生似乎被自己吓得说不出话来了！

该死！这是糟糕得不能再糟糕的初次见面！哦，老天，让这位先生收回那像兔子一样可怜巴巴的眼神吧！我到底做错了什么？—金发厂主在心里喊着。

过了好一会，Merlin先开口了。

"您好！Merlin Emrys。"Merlin微笑道，"想必阁下就是Pendragon先生了。"他伸出了自己的右手。

"是的。我是Arthur Pendragon。很高兴见到你，Emrys先生。"Arthur也很快回神，摆出了标准商人式的笑容，并与Merlin简单握了手。

呼…Merlin在心底舒了一口气—这个照面似乎打得很成功。  
Arthur也在心底舒了一口气—看来这位颇有教养的绅士没有计较我的失态。

"Emrys先生，听你的口音，你是南方人。请问你来找我有什么事吗？"Arthur问道。

同时，他也注意到Merlin提着的蓝色纸礼盒。在社交圈摸爬滚打这么些年，Arthur一眼就识别出那是个朴素而一丝不苟的手工礼盒，纸的裁剪工整严谨，接口处贴合紧密，纸自带的花纹露出得恰到好处。每个小细节彰显着制作者的用心和诚挚，让Arthur不禁猜想这里面的礼物究竟是怎样的奇珍异宝。

"我确实刚从伦敦来。我很抱歉。事实上我不是来找您的。"Merlin脸上浮现诚恳的歉意。"我来找Gaius，他在贵厂工作。"

"Gaius？哦，是的，他的确在这里工作。"听到Merlin的回答，Arthur莫名有一丝失望。"他是个忠厚勤勉的老员工，我很尊敬他，他也算得上是我的老朋友了。"

"Gaius确实是个好人。"

这句话Merlin说得发自肺腑，这个老人不仅帮自己找到了房子，还彻底化解了这场与英俊资本家的对话最初的尴尬。

"但是Gaius今天去火车站监管货物装卸了。"Arthur一边说一边从外套内侧掏出一个银怀表看了看，"不出意外的话，他在两个小时之后就能回来。Emrys先生，如果你是有什么非常重要的急事的话，我可以叫辆马车送你去火车站找他。"

"非常感谢您的好意，您真是个热心人。不过我也没什么十分重要的事情，我就在工厂门口等他回来再说吧。"

"既然你是Gaius的朋友，不妨来我的会客室等他。"

Arthur的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来。

而他颇为热情的招待也让Merlin着实受宠若惊，这稍稍改变了之前Merlin心中对这位资本家的印象。

"这…这不会打搅到您的工作吗？今天您的工厂里所有人看上去都很忙碌。"

"除了我。合格的领导不能让自己太忙。"Arthur轻轻耸了耸肩，冲着Merlin坏笑了一下。

然而，Arthur自己很清楚，这是个再蹩脚不过的借口。他今天确实很忙。

巡视完厂房，他本来还要检查好几大本账目、查看火车站附近的新仓库、准备明天和原棉进货商的价格谈判，并且晚上还要为卡梅洛特棉制品展销会开幕式打好演讲草稿。  
作为卡梅洛特最大制棉厂的厂主和地方行政官，Arthur一直是个远近闻名的大忙人。但Merlin这个新来的伦敦人显然不可能知道这种事情。

Arthur自己也说不清究竟为什么会放下这些重要的事务，来招待这位初次见面、而且看上去也不是生意人的Merlin Emrys。

这一场心血来潮是从哪个瞬间开始的呢？

是看到Merlin那双困窘的灰蓝色大眼睛时？是注意到Merlin的皮肤在有点凌乱的乌黑卷发的衬托下像牛奶一样白皙时？是在发现Merlin的脸颊因为尴尬而白里透红时？还是听到Merlin让人安心的清爽嗓音的时候？

Arthur已经不想追究答案。

大概这就是所谓的一见如故吧。

眼下，Arthur只知道：他想和如此吸引自己的Merlin 多呆一会。

Arthur的会客室明亮而整洁—尽管一墙之隔的Arthur的办公室就是个被白花花的账本和订单淹没的凌乱地狱。在红茶和点心的陪伴下，两人都沉醉于谈话中。虽然大都是礼节性的问候寒暄以及一些自己的简单见闻，却让人非常愉快，Merlin甚至一度忘记了自己令人焦虑的经济困境。

直到Arthur轻声问：

"Emrys，如果你不介意的话，能告诉我是什么把你这样优雅有礼的绅士从繁华舒适的伦敦吸引到这喧闹忙碌的卡梅洛特的吗？"

话一出口，Arthur就后悔了。

这问题显然令Merlin难堪，因为Merlin原先的真诚笑容一下子收敛了不少。

"哦，抱歉，我不该问这么多的。真的很抱歉。"Arthur慌张地补救道。

"不，没关系的，我不介意。这种疑问挺正常。"Merlin轻轻摇了摇头，稍显苦涩地笑了笑，"坦白说，我只是个家道中落被迫搬到这里来的人罢了。换句话说，我现在是一个失业者，打算在这里重新找一份工作，照顾来这里养病的母亲。"说完，Merlin低头抿了一小口红茶。

这个答案让Arthur一时语塞。他原本以为Merlin就像自己印象中悠然自得的伦敦人一样，为了感受不一样的民俗风情来到这里，短短住几个星期就离开。

一时间，沉默笼罩了整个会客室。

"Emrys，你是Gaius的朋友。如果你需要什么帮助，可以告诉我，我可以帮你。"不知过了多久，Arthur艰难地打破了难捱的沉默。

然而，Merlin并不喜欢自己被一个初次见面的资本家所同情—哪怕他很英俊。事实上，他最初甚至不想来卡梅洛特，因为这样好像是在接受Gaius的怜悯。

"你的好意我心领了。但是，我实在没什么值得可怜的，这都是上帝的安排。再说，现在的我可欠不起你的人情。"

无疑，Merlin的语气里已经带了刺。

Arthur心头不免有点恼火。一来是自己愚蠢的踩雷竟然让交谈陷入窘境，二来也是因为很久没有人敢用这种语气和自己说话。

"咚咚咚。"这时的敲门声显得无比及时。

Arthur松了口气。

"请进。"

一个白发苍苍的老人推门进来，他体态发福，步伐却一点也不显老。

"Arthur，我听Kay说有人找我…哦！Merlin！哈哈，可总算见到你了！"

Gaius脸上的疲惫立刻散去，他快步过来和Merlin来了个拥抱。

"哈哈，上次看到你的时候，你还在牙牙学语呢！一晃都十几年了。欢迎来到卡梅洛特！"Gaius乐呵呵地说。


	3. 第二章

第二章

Gaius侧身瞥了一眼茶几上两杯还冒着热气的红茶，又看了看Merlin和Arthur。他抬了抬眉毛，愉悦地说：

"本来我还想当个中间人给两位做个介绍，似乎…已经不用了？"

"是的，我们不仅打了招呼，而且还聊得很开心。"

听到Arthur的回答，Merlin微笑着转过头看向一旁的Arthur，却正好与Arthur意味深长的蓝眼睛对接。这让Merlin一时间无所适从，只好微红着脸，挪开了自己的目光。

此时，Merlin并不知道，Gaius进来让二人谈话中止之后，Arthur的双眼就一直聚焦在自己身上，未曾离开。

但事实上，Arthur自己也不知道这股神经质般的执着到底来自何方。在刚才的谈话中，他就一直在苦苦思索，却没能想出个所以然。就这样，Arthur干脆放任自己的冲动，任自己的目光在这个仿佛有魔力的青年身上肆意游走，不放过一丝一毫的细节。

"Merlin，我很抱歉昨天没能为你们母子接风洗尘。我实在是走不开。怎么样？一切都顺利吗？"Gaius关心道。

"当然，不用担心我们。Percival已经把钥匙给了我。您瞧，今天我专程来感谢您！"话音未落，Merlin就从一旁的茶几上捧来那个蓝色手工纸礼盒递给Gaius，"这是一点小礼物。"

Gaius郑重地用双手接了过来。礼盒上还附着一张精美华丽的卡片，上面有字迹纤细而清丽的几行字：

"致无私的Gaius。M.E"

Gaius小心翼翼地打开纸盒，顿时，一阵浓郁的香甜气息如泉水一般从纸盒里涌了出来，迅速灌满了整个会客室。连一直沉醉于观察Merlin而心不在焉的Arthur都回过神来。

"Merlin，这是…"

"这是我自己做的饼干，当做一点微薄的谢礼。"

"真的？"这个事实让Gaius睁大了眼睛，连音调都上扬了好几度。

Merlin腼腆一笑。

Arthur注意到Merlin那对惹人注目的大耳朵也红了。

这可真像个女孩啊—Arthur心想。

"Merlin，这份谢礼我不能独享。Arthur也有份。"Gaius眯着眼带着和蔼的笑容，转过身对一脸疑惑的Arthur说："Arthur，前天我跟你说过我的朋友要搬到卡梅洛特。当时我想向你请个假去打扫一下朋友的新住所，结果你立马就派了几个自己的家仆代我去扫除。"

Arthur回想起了那个忙得不可开交的早晨，淹没在账单里的他好像确实在手忙脚乱之中叫Kay跑腿叫几个人去帮忙，只不过他已经完全不记得具体是什么事情了。

"啊哈，原来…原来那个时候是这回事！"

Arthur说完就觉得这哈哈打得着实有失水准，简直蠢透了。

他偷偷瞄了一眼Merlin。Merlin正微张着水润粉嫩的嘴唇，瞪着Arthur的一双灰蓝色大眼睛里写满了惊讶，他捕捉到Arthur也在瞄自己，窘迫地赶紧把眼神移开了。

一时间，Arthur觉得自己内心的某个角落被激起了一圈又一圈的涟漪。那块冰冷的角落多年来静如止水，连Sophia都未曾触碰到分毫—那个女孩被Arthur一度当成是自己的初恋。

等等…初恋？为什么会想到初恋？尽管Merlin某些时候给人感觉的确像个女孩，但怎么会拿他和Sophia那个势力的婊子相提并论？这难道是…

就在Arthur心乱如麻的时候，一只白嫩纤细、骨节分明的手出现在他的眼前。拿着用薄纸包好的五块饼干。Arthur抬头便对上了Merlin清澈的大眼睛。

"Well…Pendragon先生，非常感谢你的帮忙。呃…我很抱歉，我事先没有做好两人份的，只能分一些出来了。希望你不会介意。"Merlin的声音认真而轻柔，还带着一点忐忑。

"没关系，我不介意！坦白说，我很荣幸能品尝你的手艺。"Arthur赶紧接过饼干回答道，还咧开嘴回以一个灿烂的笑容。

"哦，我的天啊！年轻人们，你们怎么还在愣着？这美味的饼干都要哭泣了！"完全在状况外的Gaius此刻正在毫不顾及形象地狼吞虎咽。他使劲咽下一口，冲着Merlin比了个大拇指，"Merlin，不得不说这饼干真棒!"

Arthur也拿起一块仔细看了看。饼干外观上没有任何特别之处，甚至还留着手工制作的粗糙感， Arthur想也许Gaius在恭维Merlin。然而，很快Arthur就知道自己错了。

这完全不像出自一个英国男人之手，而像出自法国乡村的美丽妇人。她满心欢喜地烤好饼干，整整齐齐地摆放在盘子里，然后独自站在家门口，张望着思念的爱人和儿女。饼干香脆甜美却一点都不腻，入口即化，温润柔软，就好似那个美丽的法国妇人在耳边温柔地说着侬侬情话，又好似秋日田园上融合着麦香的清风拂过脸颊。

"这…这真是难以置信！"  
这回轮到Arthur满脸惊讶得看着得意微笑着的Merlin了。

正午，告别对自己的饼干毫不吝惜赞美之词的Arthur和Gaius之后，Merlin微红着脸走出会客室。他试图寻找Kilgharrah，却发现这条机灵的苏格兰牧羊犬早已不知所踪。

Merlin掏出怀表，担忧的蹙眉便取代了微笑。他顺着来时记下的路，快步往家赶，希望自己长时间的离家没有让母亲过于担心。

母亲自从那次大病之后就一直行动不便，而且比以前更加担心自己的安危，仿佛在害怕自己随时都会像父亲那样突然消失。

不幸的是，当Merlin进门时看见自己的母亲躺在沙发上盖着毛毯，而Percival守在一边还念念有词的时候，Merlin就知道自己的担心应验了。

他倒抽一口冷气，连帽子和外套都忘了脱下就立刻冲了过去。

"哦！Emrys先生！你总算回来了！"Percival用手臂擦了擦额头，如释重负地说道。

"Percival，你怎么在这儿？我妈妈她怎么了？"Merlin的声音颤抖着。

"老夫人她下楼的时候踩空摔额头和手臂。我在下面听到动静上来看的时候老夫人她已经晕过去了。她一直在叫您的名字。Emrys先生，现在没什么大碍了。医生刚刚走，他说没什么大问题，就是受到了惊吓，要休息一阵。"Percival瞪着Merlin，连珠炮似的立刻交代整个经过。

"上帝啊！"Merlin的眼睛立刻就湿润了。他俯下身，紧紧握起母亲的手，放在唇边轻柔地亲吻，小心地抚摸着她额头上骇人的伤痕。

看着面容憔悴的母亲连昏迷时都皱着眉头，还时不时呼唤着自己，Merlin心如刀绞。他一边拼命忍着自己近乎要夺眶而出的泪水，一边用手帮母亲捋了捋额前的棕发，用沙哑低沉的声音故作平静地说着：

"我在这里，别担心，妈妈。我在这里。"

过了好一会，Hunith终于不再冒冷汗，眉头也舒缓过来。她沉沉睡去，胸口缓慢地起伏着。

"呃…Emrys先生，没什么事儿我就看仓库去啦？"Percival不确定地看着Merlin说道。

"哦，Percival！"Merlin这才从惊魂未定中回过神。他站起身来，用手背擦擦眼角，扯出一个勉强的笑容说道："我不知道要怎么感谢你为我做的这些事。你真是个热心肠。"

"不，这没啥。信仰上帝的人都会出手相助。更何况我们是朋友！有什么需要尽管开口吧，有酒喝就成！"Percival露出了一个憨厚的笑容，转身离开了。

接下来的一周，除了去早晨的集市上买点必要的食物，Merlin几乎寸步不离地守在他的母亲身边，悉心照料。而Hunith自从清醒过来就在劝儿子赶紧去找份工作，不要终日守着自己。Merlin对母亲的劝告始终没往心里去，直到一周后，他发现靠变卖伦敦房产和父亲生前的收藏品换来的钱已经撑不过三个星期。

尽管心里对母亲有千万个不放心，Merlin还是决定出门找份工作，并且在一番思前想后的纠结之后，他最终决定麻烦Percival在自己出门的时候帮忙照料一下Hunith。

与此同时，关于Emrys一家的风言风语已经在卡梅洛特的社交圈迅速传开。毕竟一个青年男子带着生病的母亲流落他乡这种事情在卡梅洛特确实罕见。各种各样的猜测陆续出现。有人说Emrys家的老夫人精神不正常，有人说Merlin是个败家子把老父亲Balinor气死了才被迫离开伦敦，更有离奇的说法说Balinor得罪了伦敦的贵族惨遭陷害才让家人落魄到如此境地…

很快，这些传闻或多或少传进Arthur的耳朵。

本来Arthur对这种八卦性质的消息不会有半点兴趣，然而，这次处在舆论风口浪尖的是那个初次见面就触动自己心弦的Merlin Emrys，这很难不激起Arthur的好奇心。虽然已经和Merlin有过一次客套的对谈，但并没有深入了解他。一想到这个事实，Arthur就觉得心里空落落的。

"Arthur！上次送给你那个特别好吃的饼干的那个人…他是不是叫…呃…E…Elerys？"一个悦耳动听的女声打破大厅的寂静。

"Emrys，Morgana。他叫Merlin Emrys。"正利用午餐过后的空闲时间伏在餐桌上核对财务报表的Arthur头也没抬地更正了自己姐姐的错误。

"这小子最近可真是出名啊！到处都是关于他的传闻。连我都要嫉妒他了！"

此时，穿着华美繁复的连衣裙的Morgana Pendragon扇着精致的扇子，指示女仆Gwen把一束蓝色的矢车菊放在窗台上，还小声嘟囔着"Cenred这家伙虽然性格令人恶心不过对花的品味倒还不错"。

"Morgana，你该不会是对Emrys有兴趣吧？"Arthur从一堆文件堆里抬起头来，语气故作随意。

如果他的姐姐因为那块美味饼干而去找Merlin，Arthur宁可自己当初自私一点把饼干全部独享。他完全不敢想象Merlin被这个社交名媛玩弄之后的悲惨结局—Morgana可是把大半个卡梅洛特的男人迷得神魂颠倒的"少男杀手"。

"好吧，我得承认一个会做饼干的绅士确实令人印象深刻。"Morgana此言一出就让Arthur的心跳漏了半拍。

"但他肯定不适合当我的情人。"她挑挑眉，用纤细葱指绕着自己长长的黑色卷发的末梢，口气听上去十分肯定。

"为什么？你甚至没见过他。"

"直觉，Arthur。女人的直觉。"Morgana眨了眨漂亮的绿色大眼睛，勾起鲜红的嘴唇，对着弟弟抛了个媚眼。

Arthur心里冲他的姐姐翻了个白眼，同时也为虚惊一场而默默庆幸。

"哦，话说回来，早上那个在市政礼堂工作的Oliver老先生跟我提到过Emrys在礼堂那边找了份工作。呃…好像…好像是当教师，给那些放工的童工上课。老天！我真不知道这个Emrys到底是怎么想的！在这个所有人都只顾工作赚钱的卡梅洛特，有谁会愿意听一个穷教师的课？"

Arthur沉默了。

Morgana说的确实是事实。卡梅洛特上上下下所有人都热衷于投身实业。连Arthur自己也是年纪轻轻就远离书本开始打理阿尔贝恩。

Arthur放下了手中的钢笔，若有所思地望向窗外。

市政广场北侧的小礼堂里，站在讲台上的Merlin又清了清嗓子。

"请保持安静！想表达观点请举手！Brownly!还有Alex！"他无奈地放下手中的粉笔和书，冲着小礼堂后面两个正在扔纸团还在说脏话的小男孩大声喊道。

这是他第七次提醒这两个吵闹的学生。

Brownly和Alex先是因为座位的归属问题吵了一架，又互殴了一通，现在隔着好几个座位仍然张牙舞爪地撕着书给僵持着的 "纸团大战"补充弹药，惹得周围的孩子笑声连连。

Merlin今天是第一天上课。然而这堂40分钟的课就从来没有真正安静下来过。即使这个破旧的小礼堂里只坐着十来个学生，也无时无刻不像一个喧闹的集市，而唯一一个没有起哄的孩子Jackson早在上课前就趴在桌子上呼呼大睡了。

看似轻松的礼节性微笑一直挂在Merlin的脸上—尽管他的第一堂课几乎没有人在听，尽管有十来个登记报名的学生第一堂课就翘了课，尽管父母们送孩子来上课的目的与其说是让他们学习不如说是找个好地方任他们撒野…

大概是因为自己缺乏教育经验吧。

Merlin这样一边自省着，一边摇摇头重新拿起白粉笔，转过身继续在黑板上板书那首还没写完的莎士比亚十四行诗。

两天前，Merlin把整个卡梅洛特翻了个底朝天才找到这份固定的工作—每周一、周三、周五在市政广场北侧的这个陈旧的小礼堂给刚刚摆脱锅炉和纺纱机的孩子们上一些简单的文化课。  
要知道，在伦敦，他算得上是个出自著名学府的学者，然而在卡梅洛特，他在私立伊尔多学院学的语言学课程一文不值。Merlin费尽一番周折终于接受了这个现实。

眼下，他只能选择在这个不起眼的岗位上兢兢业业。而且每次工作的时候都要拜托Percival照看自己的母亲。

遗憾的是，这份工作并不能彻底解决Emrys一家的生计，Merlin不得已又兼职了很多的零工。比如，昨天他就为三个不识字的女工代笔，给她们远赴前线的丈夫们分别写了家书。而今天晚上，他不仅要帮瞎眼汉Beck写信，还要为即将新婚的卡特尔机械厂的老板誊抄七十份婚礼请帖。

钟楼质朴而悠远的钟声响彻卡梅洛特的黄昏。

像接到迁徙信号的候鸟一般，孩子们一哄而散。不到一分钟，空荡荡的礼堂里只剩下了Merlin和那个还在熟睡的小Jackson。

Merlin快步走了过去，温柔地摇了摇Jackson的肩膀。

"Jackson先生，已经下课了，快回家吧。"他笑了笑。

这个有着一头红卷发的小男孩迷迷糊糊地睁开了棕色小眼睛，抬起头看了一眼Merlin，脸上还滑稽地挂着鼻涕和口水。

望着最后一个学生离开的背影，Merlin轻轻叹了口气。

就在Merlin在讲台上独自收拾自己的书籍和讲义准备回家照看母亲时，意料之外的敲门声突然响起。Merlin以为是哪个学生忘了东西回来拿，然而他抬头却只见一个熟悉的身影站在礼堂门口，那人敲门的手臂都还半举在空中。

"下午好，Emrys先生。你在兼职做私人教师吗？我在门口贴的广告上看见的。"

充盈整个礼堂的夕阳光仿佛把地板、墙壁、课桌椅都镀上了一层黄金，让Arthur Pendragon原本就十分耀眼的金发更加闪亮夺目，也给他棱角分明的脸部轮廓铺上一层柔和迷人的光彩。那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛盯着讲台上那个一脸不解的清瘦男人。

"我打算来报名。据说只有一个名额。"

看到Merlin愣着迟迟没发话，本来一脸兴奋甚至还有点激动的Arthur以为自己错过了机会，脸上的傻笑消失了。

"我…来晚了？"

他失望的蹙眉毫不掩饰地表达着他内心的失落。


	4. 第三章

第三章

Arthur过于明显的表情变化让愣着的Merlin回过神来。

"不…没有，当然没有…还没有人来报名。"Merlin心想自己说这句话时的样子一定非常傻，他只好尴尬地眨了眨眼睛。

"哦…那很好。嗯…很好。"Arthur意识到了自己刚才轻微的失态，也把自己窘迫的眼神从Merlin的脸移到地板上。

接下来沉默的几秒钟虽然很短暂，但对于礼堂里的两人来说却像过了好几个世纪。

"Well…那…就算上我？"Arthur终于抬起视线发问道。他热切地看向Merlin。

"嗯。"Merlin朝Arthur微微一笑，点了点头，轻声应答。

那一瞬间，黄昏时分的金色余晖摩挲着Merlin白皙的脸，长长的黑睫毛在他的脸颊上投出一片浅浅的阴影，灰蓝色大眸子里的波光隐隐若现，那粉嫩的双唇也在夕阳的装点下愈发红润饱满。

要是能独享这美景就好了！Arthur这样想着。

他十分清楚这番想法在眼下这个时代意味着什么—王尔德现在依旧是好管闲事的人们偶尔提起的谈资。

然而，不论是初见那个黑发青年时的砰然心动，还是这些天来对Merlin的朝思暮想，都让Arthur不得不承认自己内心的感觉—

他想和Merlin在一起。

因此，当从消息异常灵通的Morgana那儿听说Merlin还在兼职做家庭教师时，他就立刻放下还没审查完的财务报表，披上外套就心急火燎地乘着马车赶到市政小礼堂，甚至连Morgana的那句"你忘了戴上帽子"都没听清。就在进礼堂门之前，他还郑重其事地整理了一下仪容。Arthur已经好些年没有这么紧张过了，明明已经久经商场，但持续加速的心跳还是让他觉得自己仿佛是一个第一次找工作的傻小子。

Arthur隐隐意识到这种感觉恐怕只有那个黑发白肤的青年才能带给自己，不管是在过去、现在还是将来。

第一次的私人课程是在周四下午。

Merlin从当天早上就开始坐立不安。

他先是把书房和会客厅的每个角落清理了两遍，检查了三次，以确保没有一点灰尘。接着又在那个已经塞得满满的书柜里挑选讲课要用到的书。

Arthur报名的时候并没有讲他具体想学些什么，只是支支吾吾地说想学点"有深度、有内涵"的东西。这模糊的描述让Merlin摸不着头脑。思前想后，Merlin决定从哲学开始。在这方面，他还是挺有信心能给那个金发资本家上好课的。

将柏拉图和亚里士多德的好几本著作整整齐齐地累在茶几上后，Merlin满意地走出光洁一新的书房，准备去厨房做下午用来给Arthur当点心的饼干。

这时，他看到了站在书房门口的母亲。

她穿着朴素的深蓝色连衣裙，披着厚厚的毛线花披肩，微微带笑的面容仍然有些憔悴，好在额头上的伤痕已经浅了许多。

"是Pendragon先生要来吗？"

"是的，妈妈。我还没告诉你，你怎么知道的？。"

"你这几天老是提到他，一提起他就两眼放光。谁都猜得出来。"Hunith抬抬眉毛，饶有兴致地冲着儿子眨眼睛。

Merlin不好意思地低头笑了笑。

"他是个正直实诚的生意人吗？"Hunith好奇地问道。

Merlin一听此言，脑海里就浮现出Arthur来报名时那个傻傻的失态模样，忍不住又咧开嘴笑了起来。

"哈！算是吧…"

Hunith看着止不住笑意的儿子，伸出消瘦的手，摸了摸Merlin因为紧张和兴奋而变成粉红色的脸颊。

"我的孩子啊，好久都没见过你这么开心了。感谢上帝。"Hunith的心疼地抚着Merlin瘦削的颧骨，她苍白干涩的嘴唇也在微微颤抖着。

她爱怜地注视着Merlin的眼睛，缓缓开口：

"也许，和Pendragon先生相遇是你的命运。"

四点的时候，那个金发男人准时出现在了Merlin家门口。

Arthur敲门之前反复确认自己浑身上下都是全新的，不论是礼帽、领结，还是衬衫、外套，亦或是手套、皮鞋—他想给Merlin一个郑重客气的好印象，而不是像卡梅洛特其他商人那样对其不屑一顾。

然而在踏进怀特路尽头的那间小公寓时，他开始怀疑自己这番做法的正确性，因为他发现自己的打扮似乎与公寓里一切都格格不入。

玄关狭窄而拥挤，但却收拾得十分整洁。木地板和浅蓝色的旧墙纸都散发着温馨的气息。

清瘦的Merlin穿着略微显大的棕色旧外套站在昏暗的黄色煤灯下，凝脂一样的肌肤温润光滑，他乌黑的刘海下，动人的灰蓝色大眼睛清澈明净，仿佛能把Arthur看穿。

"下午好，Pendragon先生。请进。"Merlin的微笑依旧甜美，然而他些微发颤的声音却暴露了他内心的紧张。

事实上，当他开门看见西装革履、焕然一新的Arthur时，他着实吓了一跳—Arthur的衣着太正式了，完全出乎自己意料。

他原本以为这个忙碌的年轻资本家肯定会带着工作结束后的倦意和懒散来上课，然而站在眼前的Arthur Pendragon却好像是去参加某个至关重要的商业派对，整个人都焕发着成功人士、社会名流所特有的夺目光彩。

Arthur健壮的体格被精心裁剪的外套修饰得格外挺拔，那初次见面就给Merlin留下深刻印象的金发即使被礼帽沿挡着也依旧耀眼。他湛蓝色的双眸里写满了好奇，尽管一再克制却还是忍不住四下打量了一番。

忐忑与恍惚之中，Merlin带着Arthur在公寓的走廊里穿行。

由于Hunith在楼上休息，两人只能呆在下层的书房。一路上两人都默契地保持着沉默。直到走到书房门口时，Arthur嗅到书房里弥漫着一股熟悉的淡淡甜香。

"Emrys，你做了那个饼干？"

"是的，Pendragon先生。如果你觉得我的课很无聊至少还有东西可以解解闷补偿你的信任—虽说这东西并不值钱。你知道的，我是第一次做私人家教。"Merlin转过头来，揉了揉后脑勺本来就很凌乱的卷发，不好意思地笑笑。

怎么可能？那饼干简直就是无价之宝！

Arthur差点脱口而出。

接下来，红茶的清香、饼干的香甜以及书柜里散发出的书香让整个书房都沉浸在安宁静谧的氛围里。

今天的内容从古希腊三贤①的理论开始。这是西方哲学中最基本的，至少Merlin是这样认为。然而，即使是这最基本的内容，Merlin也是一开口就滔滔不绝。他不仅把三位老学究的基本思想做了概述，还花了不少时间讲述自己对他们的思想的多种独特看法。

对于Merlin来说，他仿佛是找到了一个能够倾诉自己部分真实想法的对象，虽然这位"对象"看上去有些心不在焉，但这久违的自由感还是让Merlin飘飘然。

然而，对于Arthur而言，这与其说是上课，倒不如说是一种令人心旷神怡的享受。

面前，年轻的黑发男人正神采飞扬地发表着他的长篇大论，和前几次见面时的拘谨腼腆的青年形象完全不同。他时而安静地抚着瘦削的下巴，做短暂的快速思考；时而激动地挥舞着瘦弱的手臂，给Arthur比划着内心的设想；时而微蹙着眉头，表达着对某些理论的怀疑。

牛奶般白皙的皮肤因为兴奋泛着微微的粉色，扑闪着的浓密睫毛下，灰蓝色的大眸子如同清澈见底的湖水，波光粼粼，圈圈涟漪都好像荡进了Arthur的心窝里。更让他难以自拔的是Merlin那优雅的伦敦腔，低沉轻柔的嗓音萦绕在耳边久久无法散去，仿佛是解不开的魔法咒语，让Arthur的灵魂再也无法逃脱对它的依恋。还有那开开合合的粉嫩嘴唇，湿润而饱满，让Arthur焦躁难耐…

该死！

Arthur收回痴迷的注视，在心里泄气地骂着自己。

他托起红茶杯，咽下一大口红茶，润湿了自己干涩的嘴，也咽下了从心底升起的强烈冲动—他竟然想去品尝Merlin的嘴唇！

这是不道德的。Merlin他是个男人。

Arthur在心里纠结着。

其实，Arthur还是个愣头青时就和其他荷尔蒙总是过剩的男青年不同，他对搭讪光鲜亮丽的小姐少妇提不起什么兴趣。当时同伴们还嘲笑他只知道工作不懂得享乐，他也就自然而然当成是自己工作太辛苦的缘故。

直到他见到Merlin。

直到他每夜辗转反侧，只为那乌发、雪肤和苍眸。

"Pendragon先生？Pendragon先生！"

"哦，什么事？"Merlin急切的叫唤让Arthur从神游状态回到课堂上来。

"我刚才问你对《理想国》②第三十二页第六行那句话有什么看法。我以为你作为一个成功人士对那句话应该深有体会。"

Arthur看着Merlin把《理想国》翻开来地给自己，他蹙起眉，暗叫不好。刚才他完全没有听进Merlin那番对《理想国》的介绍。

"呃…我很抱歉。"Arthur尴尬地摇了摇头。

"不，Pendragon先生，该说抱歉的应该是我。我以为您会对哲学感兴趣。"Merlin轻叹了口气，他把Arthur面前的书轻轻合上收了回去。

"我很遗憾让您无聊了。如果您觉得这对您没什么意义，或者我的课很糟糕，可以取消报名…第一次上课的费用我可以退还给你…"

"不不不…"Arthur立刻打断Merlin的话，他看到Merlin眼睛里快要泛出沮丧的泪花—上帝啊！Arthur实在撑不住了。

"我觉得你的课非常吸引我，我正准备向你申请增加课时。"Arthur果断地补上了一句。

从某种角度上来说，Arthur加上的话是无比真诚，但显然不是Merlin理解的角度。

"真的吗？"Merlin瞪大的眼睛里充满着难以置信。

"是的。只要你有足够的闲暇时间。"Arthur认真地使劲点头。

就这样，Arthur每周的私人家教课程由一次增加到了两次。

尽管Arthur用这种方法挽救了这位新手教师的信心，但仍然没有阻止Merlin改变课程的内容和形式。

比如在这个晴朗的星期二，Merlin就决定把上课地点变为卡梅洛特最大的城市公园。

离放工时间还有一个小时，公园里几乎看不见其他人影。趁着万里无云的罕见好天气，傍晚的太阳正在用尽全力拉长二人的相伴相随的影子。

空气中弥漫着质朴却舒心的青草气息，混杂不知名野花的淡香，布谷鸟也在竭力通告春天的到来，再加上身边有个英俊迷人的金发绅士作伴，Merlin感觉自己身心都从压抑和低落中解脱了出来，以至于在和Arthur边散步边介绍歌颂春天的古典诗歌时，嘴角总是情不自禁地上翘。

而Arthur也无法从Merlin身上移开视线。仿佛Merlin身上有牢牢吸引目光的魔力一般。

"Emrys！"Arthur轻声的呼唤打断了Merlin的兴致盎然。

"嗯？"

"呃…很抱歉打断你。"Arthur尴尬道。

"没关系，我已经习惯了。你可不是个认真听课的好学生。哈哈。"Merlin没心没肺地笑了笑。

"呃…Emrys，我觉得我们比起师生来说，更像是朋友。"

"当然。我从一开始就没打算把你当成学生。"Merlin打趣地眨眨眼睛。

"那我可以叫你Merlin吗？我知道这有点失礼。"Arthur的声音听上去有些不确定，他又补上一句："你也可以叫我的名字。"

Merlin愣住了，他停下步子，转过头来，瞪大了眼睛，脸上写满了惊讶。事实上，他很久都没有从母亲以外的人嘴里听到自己的名字。上一次别人叫他"Merlin"，还是在一年前离开伊尔多学院时的送别派对上。当时，不论是素有"开心果"之称的Will，亦或是一向放荡潇洒的Gawaine，他们在叫自己的名字时都泣不成声。

微风拂动着Arthur额前的金发，夕阳给他的头发打上了耀眼的光晕，他的金色睫毛也在轻轻颤动着，深邃的蓝眼睛里涌出资本家少有的紧张和焦虑。

Merlin意识到自己的回答也许对眼前这个男人有重大意义。

于是，Merlin用自己标志性的腼腆微笑回复了Arthur。

"我很乐意。Pendra…Ar…Arthur。"显然，他还不太习惯。

"谢谢你，Merlin。"

仿佛在确认什么一样，Arthur在念Merlin的名字时稍稍加重了语调，这使得他的声音低沉且富有磁性。

Merlin觉得自己的脸一定红得发烫。他以前从来没觉得自己的名字念出来是这么让人害羞。他只好撇开头，避开Arthur的注视。

而Arthur本来就对Merlin能答应这件事在心里欢呼雀跃，眼下Merlin的满面通红更是让Arthur激动万分—也许自己并不是单方面地一往情深！上帝啊！他此时此刻多想把眼前的清瘦男人揽进怀里、吻上他丰满红润的嘴唇！

然而，Arthur还不能完全确定。

在这个时代，怀揣这样的感情，犹如怀抱一颗不知何时爆炸的炸弹—他不得不谨慎行事。

Arthur咬了咬干涩的嘴唇，压了压帽檐，跟上了Merlin已经迈开的脚步。


	5. 第四章

第四章

晚春时节总是愁苦的季节。

尽管Merlin每天都尽力全心全意照顾Hunith，她的病情还是加重了。

来到卡梅洛特的主要原因，除了经济因素，就是为了母亲能离开伤心之地好好养病。然而却没见什么效果，这让Merlin的心情持续低落。

唯一让Merlin欣慰的是，他的朋友Arthur是个很贴心的人。

上课的时候他总是十分耐心，完全不像初次见面时那个暴跳如雷的雇主。Merlin中断课程去照看Hunith的时候，他就坐在椅子上，惬意地眯着眼。

最初，Merlin有点对不住Arthur，而这个金发男人只是微笑着盯着Merlin，摆摆手说：

"我不介意。我很喜欢这里。"

有时候，Arthur也会主动提出去外面散散心。

午后慵懒的阳光穿过层层枝叶，在两人身上投下斑驳的亮影，他们坐在大柏树下，背倚着粗壮的树干，嗅着芳草的清香，聆听云雀的歌唱。

Merlin绘声绘色地讲述金雀花王朝①的趣事，声音低沉柔和却不失激情，Arthur心满意足地半阖着眼睛，静静地听着。虽然不是面对面坐着，看不到Merlin的脸，他仍然觉得此情此景如同世外桃源。

而Merlin总觉得眼前的景象有种莫名其妙的似曾相识之感。

仿佛很久很久以前，他也和Arthur这样坐在树下小憩。那时，他一边抛光Arthur沉重而精致的铠甲，一边偏过头倾听金发男人得意洋洋地炫耀森林狩猎的战果，望着他熟练地摆弄着耀眼的宝剑，那棱角分明的侧颜英气十足…

大概是前段时间自己看中世纪文学看得太多了。

Merlin自嘲地笑了笑，摇摇头。

Arthur瞥见Merlin的手懒洋洋地随意放在草地上，那双手苍白消瘦、骨节分明，Arthur刻意"不小心地"轻轻碰了碰—他以为正在聚精会神讲着理查二世②的Merlin不会注意到。然而Merlin却回过头来歪着脑袋，用一双探寻的好奇眼神望着Arthur。

"呃…我…嗯…"Arthur一时也窘迫地张着嘴不知道该说些什么。

"哦，对了，Merlin。你带着Emrys老夫人来参加下周末在我家举办的晚宴吧！"Arthur突然想起了这件事，赶紧提议道。

"晚宴？是那种很多有钱人聚在一起的晚宴吗？可是，我又不是卡梅洛的企业家，这有点…"

Merlin十分意外，他完全没有料到Arthur会邀请自己。

但Arthur直截了当地摆摆手打断他的顾虑。

"没关系，你是我的朋友。"Arthur湛蓝的眼睛满含热切。

赴宴的那天是周六。招待完例行巡诊的医生，Merlin再次踏进了阿尔贝恩制棉厂的大门。

显然Arthur是个工作狂，连住址都懒得挑，直接就定居在工厂里。这让Merlin大为惊讶。

这栋四层楼房是典型的英格兰造型，墙砖白净净的，和周围脏兮兮的厂房有些格格不入，大概是经常有人清洗。黑色的屋顶高耸着，烟囱里冒着炊烟，Pendragon家的仆人们已经在忙里忙外了。

Merlin今天穿上了他现在拥有的最昂贵的黑色天鹅绒礼服。当然他曾经有过更奢华的，但是迫于生计，那些不实用的贵重礼服在来卡梅洛特之前就变卖了，现在能勉强够格应付Pendragon家宴会的仅此一件。

登上门廊，Merlin看见一个穿着整洁制服的黑人女仆守在门口，她浅浅微笑，恭敬地欠身，为Merlin打开了那扇黑漆漆的木门。

玄关被精致的壁灯照得宽敞明亮，天蓝色的碎花壁纸让整个空间显得华丽却不铺张，但让Merlin有些奇怪的是墙壁上没有挂一幅油画。

Merlin摘下黑礼帽，递给等在候在一旁的女仆。他提了提衣襟，摆正自己的黑领结，吸了口气便步入大厅。

整个大厅都被装点得富丽堂皇。

长长的餐桌上摆满了闪闪发亮的银制餐具，数十根蜡烛立在一盏又一盏的华美烛台上，地板上铺着软和的手工编织的羊毛地毯，巨大的水晶吊灯悬挂在天花板上，璀璨夺目。

客厅里站着许多的来宾，显然，他们地位显赫。男人们都油光满面，他们一只手背在身后，一只手托着高脚酒杯，或三三两两地低声密谈，或笑着逗乐那些穿着华丽连衣裙的小姐太太。

"瞧！这不是Emrys先生吗？"一个怪腔怪调的声音吸引了周围人的视线。

那是一个腆着大肚子的矮个子中年男人，上唇的两撇棕色胡子随着他的话音抖动着。

"是的。我是Merlin Emrys。请问您是？"Merlin礼貌地颔首问道。

"Adam Franker。真没想到能在这里见到你啊。"他的语气里充满不屑与轻视。"我以为你今天应该在忙着照看我工厂里的那些小崽子们呢！"

Merlin一时尴尬地答不上话，沉默了短暂地几秒钟，他只好忍着怒火，索性说："是啊，我也没想到。"

"听说令尊是发布了什么不当言论被迫害才导致你们举家搬迁，这是真的吗？"那个中年男人身后钻出一个尖声尖气的金发女孩，她兴致勃勃地问道。

"哦，Vivian，你怎么能这么问呢？这太无礼了！"

中年男人斥责了她，看来他们是父女。

"我很抱歉，我的身世没你们想的那么精彩纷呈。我的父亲只是个再普通不过的大学教授，他前年冬天病逝，并不是死于迫害。我和母亲卖光了家产，流落到了这里。然后我为了生计，干起了'照看工厂里的小崽子们'的活。如果没什么别的要问，我就不奉陪了。"Merlin蹙着眉头一口气说完，扭头就走。

"哦，Emrys先生。真是'久仰'了。"又一个满脸堆着虚伪假笑的红发男人伸手过来。Merlin也扯出一个勉强的微笑，回握那个男人的手。

"我是利德染料厂的Robert Steven。听说你在招揽抄写公文的活计，是吗？我那里有一些商务公函，你明天取来帮我抄写30份吧。"他那盛气凌人的语气就仿佛是在对着自己的下属指手画脚。

这无礼的态度让Merlin窘迫地愣在原地，不知到底是该答应还是该拒绝。

"哦，Steven！这里是我们Pendragon家的宴会厅，可不是你的办公室啊！"一个妖娆动听的女声打断了这场令Merlin难以忍受的谈话，解救了无言以对的Merlin。

他回过头看见一位高贵的年轻女士优雅地站在一边，她像一位公主，高傲地挑着眉毛，碧绿大眼睛直瞪着Steven。她乌黑的长卷发盘成了典雅的发髻，穿着不知要多少女仆花多少时间才能熨好的繁复精美的丝质深蓝色裙子，雪白的粉颈上挂着醒目的钻石项链。很显然，这位光彩照人的小姐是宴会的焦点之一。

然而Merlin的视线很快就被她背后的另一个人吸引了。

那是盛装打扮的Arthur Pendragon。

天啊，他今天的穿着打扮简直能让全英格兰的少女发疯—实在是太帅气了！修身的藏青色的燕尾服里是浅灰的马甲，米色的领结系在白衬衫高高的领口上。当然还有那让人难以忘怀的金发，在Merlin看来，那比天花板上的水晶灯更加耀眼。

"晚上好，Merlin。欢迎你！" Arthur的喜悦之情溢于言表。"我很遗憾你的母亲没有和你同行。容我介绍一下，这是我的姐姐Morgana。Morgana，这位先生就是Merlin Emrys。"

"很荣幸见到你，Pendragon小姐。"Merlin微笑着，弯下腰，拉着那位"高贵公主"纤细的手礼节性地亲吻了一下。

"幸会啊，Emrys先生。"Morgana摆出了妩媚的笑容。"我从Arthur那儿经常听说你的事，你果然如他所说是个谦逊有礼的'伦敦绅士'。卡梅洛特的男人早就不记得怎么行这么有情调的吻手礼了。"

Morgana慢慢扇着折扇，瞥了一眼身旁的弟弟，又盯着Merlin的眼睛，看到Merlin羞涩地涨红了脸，原本打算只是了解Merlin其人的她改变了主意。

"话说回来，Emrys先生，你亲手做的饼干真是让人印象深刻啊，连对食物特别讲究的Arthur都服了你。你不如改日多做点送给我吧！我这小气鬼弟弟上次就给我留了半块！"

话音未落，Morgana就收到了意料之中的警告怒视。如果Arthur的眼神能杀人，Morgana恐怕早就死了一遍又一遍。

然而Morgana却故意无视Arthur强烈的不满，她绕着一缕垂下的乌发，继续刺激着弟弟的神经。

"做好了也不用你亲自送过来，我亲自去你那里拿。"这次，Morgana满意地看到了Arthur浑身都笼罩着低气压。

果然…

Morgana之前就有的隐隐预感似乎更加确切了。

"这…我很荣幸能让这么美丽的小姐喜欢我的手艺，但是实在不好意思劳驾这么优雅高贵的小姐光临寒舍，还是下次让Arthur上完课给你带回去吧。"Merlin不确定的目光投向Arthur。

哦，又是那无辜而纯真的清澈眸子，Merlin的脸还因为害羞而泛着红晕！这要让他怎么拒绝？！Arthur泄气地想。

"当然，我很乐意。"

Morgana别有深意地瞪了Arthur一眼，狡黠一笑："既然有人这么乐意为我跑腿，我就恭敬不如从命啦。"

之后的酒宴，Merlin都处在恍惚的状态。他生硬地用刚学会的北方人礼节向各种各样的阔老爷大小姐问好行礼，谦和的微笑如同面具一般挂在脸上。

和一个胳膊比自己大腿还粗的胖夫人打完招呼后，他疲倦地眨眨眼睛，走到一个不怎么引人注目的角落，倚着墙，手臂环绕在胸前，想趁着清闲小憩一会儿—他对这种喧闹的社交宴会实在不在行。然而他的眼睛却一直无法离开那个金发男人。

Arthur先是为了是否给工人们涨工钱来阻止可能爆发的罢工而和一位年轻的矮个子雇主发生了短暂的争吵，现在Arthur正和一位花白头发的老先生以及一位漂亮的棕发小姐互相问候。

Merlin想起那两人是交通局的局长老Alined和他的独女Mithian。刚才Merlin问候Mithian的时候就发现这位小姐有着不输Morgana的美丽容貌和迷人微笑，而且谈吐举止像伦敦的上流贵妇们一样知书达理。

Merlin走了过去，他正打算告诉Arthur他用完晚餐就回家。然而，他却听到了一番意料之外的谈话。尽管谈话的双方都刻意地压低了声音，但生来感官敏感的Merlin依旧把所有的对话听了个明明白白。

"Pendragon，看在这么多年至交的份上你就好好考虑一下吧。我认为我们两家门当户对。"老Alined见自己的女儿已经走开，就皱着眉头对Arthur敞开了说。"难不成你觉得我的女儿配不上你？"

"当然不是这样，Alined。你的女儿是个美丽的淑女。"Arthur赶紧澄清道，"只是我还没有考虑过结婚。你知道最近原料价格一直在上涨，我必须忙着控制成本，而且工会那边也有不少动作。我现在闲不下来去张罗着结婚。"

"那你至少可以告知我能收到你的答复的具体时间。你也知道Mithian一直很喜欢你。作为父亲，我不希望我的女儿一直这么等下去。"老人的话语饱含着诚挚的恳求。

Arthur无奈地摇了摇头。

"Alined，再等我考虑一段时间吧。我最近太忙了，也请你作为朋友能理解一下我的感受。"

"唉，你究竟在等什么？我想不出有谁比Mithian更适合嫁给你！"老Olined说完就叹着气，转身离开了。

Arthur独自留在原地，长呼一口气。

"你应该答应他的。"

Arthur转过头，看见Merlin向自己走来。

"Alined小姐很漂亮。"Merlin扯出那标志性的微笑。

"哦，Merlin，你竟然在偷听？"Arthur抬了抬眉毛，却丝毫没有责备的意思。

"我很抱歉，我真不是故意偷听的。"Merlin无辜地摊摊手说："Alined小姐是个好女孩。别害怕，你娶她肯定不会吃亏的。"

"Merlin，你并不了解情况。"

"哦？"

"很多女孩看上我只是因为我是座金山。"Arthur苦涩地笑了笑。

"怎么会呢？她们不可能只看到你有很多钱。你还有很多可贵的东西，也许只是你没有察觉到而已。"Merlin真诚地看着Arthur的眼睛，轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

"曾经有个叫Sophia的女孩和我立下过海誓山盟，但没有几年就抛弃了家道中落的我，跟南方来的有钱的少爷跑了。呵！在卡梅洛特，人人都盯着钱，女人更是！"

这番话让Merlin处于震惊之中久久无言。他之前并没有问过Arthur的家世，更没打听过Arthur的恋爱史。

过了很久，他憋出一句话试图安抚情绪愈来愈激动的Arthur。

"也许Alined小姐和那位Sophia不一样。"

"谁知道呢？"

Arthur举起高脚杯，抿了一口红酒。

不知为什么，Arthur觉得红酒有点苦。

Merlin终于决定转移话题。

"Arthur，下下周的课暂时停了吧。"

"什么？"Arthur抬起头吃惊地瞪着Merlin。

Merlin回复他一个歉意的微笑。

"我在伊尔多学院的同学邀请我回伦敦参加校友聚会。恐怕我得在伦敦呆上一周。"

Arthur刚想向Merlin询问什么时候能去上课，就无奈地被不知什么时候冒出来的Morgana打断了。

"Emrys先生，你要回伦敦？哦，我也想去伦敦看看，我还从来没去过伦敦呢！"Morgana做出了一个期待的表情。

"如果Pendragon小姐去了伦敦，肯定也有一大票先生排着队想一睹芳容。"Merlin恭维道。"需要我从伦敦带点什么礼物吗？"

"这倒不用你费神。"Morgana勾起红唇，"你只要把某人的心带回来就行了。"

Morgana神秘地冲着Merlin笑了笑，接着瞪了一眼Arthur，眨眨眼睛，仿佛在宣告一场胜利。

高贵的公主旋过身扬长而去，留下面红耳赤的弟弟和一头雾水的Merlin。

注释：  
① 金雀花王朝：安茹王朝的一支，由亨利二世之父安茹伯爵杰弗里五世所建立的封建王朝，是英格兰中世纪最强大的王朝。独特的英格兰文化和艺术在金雀花时代开始形成。包括牛津大学、剑桥大学在内的教育机构也在这段时期建立。在百年战争中，金雀花王朝与卡佩王朝、瓦罗亚王朝争夺法兰西王国的控制权，数位金雀花君主闻以战名：亨利五世在安吉科特战役中以少胜多，狮心王理查在第三次十字军东征中脱颖而出，并成为后来的英国民间传说中的偶像形象。—摘自百度百科  
② 理查二世：理查二世（Richard II，1367年1月—1400年2月14日），英格兰国王，1377年到1399年在位。黑太子爱德华之子。继承祖父王位，但是实权被叔父兰开斯特公爵冈特的约翰把持，另一个叔父格洛斯特公爵托马斯一伙也野心勃勃，企图摄政。理查成年后对他们进行报复。1399年，亨利在国王远征爱尔兰时举兵拘捕了国王，并让国会同意将理查废黜，由亨利即位。兰开斯特王朝开始。—摘自百度百科


	6. 第五章

**第五章**

怀特巷9号的公寓的昏暗卧室里，空气早已凝滞。

Merlin现在不知所措，他只能眼睁睁地看着他的母亲Hunith躺在床上痛苦地咳嗽。她蹙着眉头，侧过身，把脸埋进软枕头里，她不想让儿子看到自己面黄肌瘦的模样。那剧烈震颤着的背影让Merlin异常难受。

前天晚上，没有任何预兆，前一秒还在和Merlin说说笑笑的Hunith径直晕倒在餐桌上。

汤盘倾覆，玻璃杯砸碎在地板上，牛奶洒了一地。

那一瞬间，Merlin的心跳仿佛停止了。

一直给Hunith看病的Lightmore医生赶过来的时候，Merlin觉得自己仿佛回到了前年的那个绝望的冬夜—父亲离世的时候也是这般突然。

好在，医生并没有宣布Hunith的死讯。然而，他低声告诉Merlin另一个噩耗—Hunith病情恶化，已经撑不过今年夏天。

Merlin见Hunith好不容易停止了咳嗽，就拿起放在床头柜上的盛着热水的玻璃杯：

"妈妈，来，喝点热水吧！我去做点粥。"

"Merlin…咳咳…不用了，你不是…后天要去伦敦吗？快去准备准备行李。"Hunith回过头来望着Merlin，虚弱地说道。

"我…我不想去伦敦了。我打算明天就给Gawain发电报，告诉他…"

然而没等Merlin说完，Hunith就握住了Merlin的手，打断了他未尽的话。

"想去就去吧！天啊…你别以为我不知道你在卡梅洛特呆得不怎么顺利。趁这个机会…出去喘口气吧。如果…咳咳…"Hunith停顿了一下，干涩的眼睛里泛着点点泪光，"如果你是因为我的原因才放弃了这次旅行…那只会让我更难过。"

"但是我怎么能把你一个人丢在这里？"

"没事的…Merlin，没事的…Gaius会联系临时女仆照顾我几天…Lightmore医生不也会天天来巡诊吗？你不用担心…咳咳…"

Hunith勉强而艰难地笑了笑道：

"Merlin…别因为一个将死之人勉强自己。"

"怎么会呢？妈妈，你还能…"

"我知道…你不想让我放弃希望，但是…我的健康我自己最清楚…"她盯着Merlin的眼睛，摇了摇头。

Merlin垂下眼，反握她那瘦骨嶙峋的手，柔声说：

"妈妈，您不是一直都特别想再见一次Freya吗？那就别说这种丧气话了。你会好起来的。"

"我恐怕见不到Freya了…Merlin，你也清楚，军事法庭的判决哪有那么容易改变？"

Hunith哽咽着—每次提到Freya的名字，她总是如此。Merlin只好抚上她的双颊，用指腹轻轻拭去那伤感无奈的泪水。

Freya，是一个让Emrys一家都惆怅难耐的名字。

这个女孩3岁的时候就被老Emrys夫妇收养，一家人对其视若己出。她有着一头棕色长卷发，聪明伶俐，活泼好动，热情洋溢。与大她一岁的Merlin不同，她不怎么喜欢呆在书房里坐着看书，总是

出门和小伙伴进行各种各样的小冒险，连裙子也常常是脏兮兮的。她甚至比Merlin更早学会骑马。这让老夫妇时不时感叹自己的儿女是不是弄错了性别。

"野丫头"自然是不愿意和她的哥哥一样去上学，或者是和其他的淑女们一样热衷于社交舞会。

然而，当她在17岁从护理学校毕业后决定加入出征军队成为随军护士的时候，一家人还是十分震惊。

Hunith坚决反对，她不能忍受可爱养女远赴前线、衣食不保。Balinor嘴上说"你想做什么都行"，但心里其实也不太乐意女儿离家这么远。

尽管如此，他们终究拗不过Freya的倔脾气。

到了Freya离开家门到军队医院报到的日子，一家人在花园的篱笆前，依依不舍地和Freya拥抱、亲吻。Merlin清楚地记得Freya抱着自己的时候简直要把自己的脖子勒断了。

Freya松开Merlin时看到了他眼角里的闪动着的泪光。

"哦，我的好哥哥，你可千万别哭！别搞得我好像不会回来一样。"

"我可没哭，只是快被你勒死了。"Merlin撇撇嘴。

温暖的晨光下，Freya在马车上探着身子拼命地挥着手，那可爱的笑容消失在石板路的拐角…

那时，Emrys一家从未想过这一别他们就再也没能团圆。

几个月后，Freya就因在前线多次未经允许救护敌军伤员而被判犯叛国罪。

Merlin恐怕一生都无法忘却那封冷冰冰的通知送达Emrys家的那天。

Hunith还未读完信就昏厥了过去，一病不起。Balinor以泪洗面，伤心欲绝，几乎一夜就白了头。

而Merlin起初不愿相信这个结果，他认为自己的妹妹一定是凭着良心、凭着职业道德才救助敌人的，她自小就同情心泛滥。

然而，两个星期之后，他除了庆幸Freya在军队扣押她之前就借助广泛的人缘关系外逃到西班牙以外，也只能接受残酷的现实—他无法见到也不能联络Freya。

自此，只要在Emrys家提到Freya的名字，再欢乐和谐的气氛也会淹没在潮水般无尽的哀伤之中，如同一句诅咒。

他们再也没有对外人主动提起过Freya，有旧相识问起也只说她是在战场上失踪了—谁会愿意和叛国者的家人打交道？！

她的房间被锁了起来，客厅里出现她的照片和画像也被摘了下来…

仿佛Emrys家从来没有过一个养女。

看着母亲沉沉睡去的脸上依旧痛苦紧锁的眉头，Merlin想帮母亲抚平，但是却没有成功。他只好帮母亲掖好被子，叹了口气，转身离开了房间，轻轻阖上了门。

他下了一个决定。

Arthur不知道现在是第几次揉太阳穴了—这已经是今天第六位来找他的制棉厂主了。

"Olaf，我上个月已经把他们的工资提高到一天五先令了，他们不能再得寸进尺！"Arthur瞪着眼前白发苍苍的老厂主说道。

"可是如果不响应工会的要求，他们肯定要联合起来罢工，最近工会的那群人几乎天天都在开会…"Olaf苍老的声音里满是焦急。

"那就让他们罢工吧！他们绝对熬不过两周！"Arthur厉声打断Olaf的话，也暗中下了逐客令。

"哈，我们的国王陛下今天心情不好吗？"

"Morgana，我要提醒你多少回你才肯在进我办公室之前敲个门？"Arthur愠怒地把手中《劳动报》扔在了桌子上—他正趁着Olaf走后难得的独处闲暇翻看报纸。

"哦！'卡梅洛特:涨薪还是罢工？'，不错的头条。"Morgana瞅了一眼摊在办公桌上的报纸，抬了抬眉毛，故意睁大眼睛摆出个吃惊的神情。

"开心点吧，我亲爱的弟弟！该来的总会来，该面对的总要面对—不论是你的生意…"Morgana戳戳桌子上的报纸。

"还是你的感情。"她又指着Arthur的心口。

Arthur皱起眉毛，狐疑地抬眼望向她，却只对上了那正意味深长地盯着自己的浅绿色双瞳。

"你想说什么？"Arthur隐隐有不太好的预感。

"你自己知道的。"

"抱歉，我不明白…"

"Merlin Emrys。你对他的感情。"Morgana直截了当地说道。

Arthur一时语塞，脸色煞白。他移开眼神，不再瞪着Morgana。

"我…我不知道你在说什么。Mer…Emrys是我的…朋友。"他支支吾吾地想敷衍过去。

"哦，得了吧。Arthur，你什么时候能在我面前藏住秘密？"Morgana摆摆手微笑道。

"什么？"

"你想和他有进一步的…关系。而且Emrys还不知道，不是吗？"她直接挑明了说道。

"Morgana，我…"

"事实胜于雄辩。"

Morgana眨了眨眼睛，凑到脸色通红的Arthur面前，压低声音说："从你在我面前第一次叫他'Merlin'的时候我就有了这个预感。除了我和恬不知耻的Sophia，你还直呼过谁的名字吗？更何况你上次在晚宴上的表现完全印证了这一切！"

她退后直起身，打开手中的折扇，发亮的浅绿大眼睛依旧盯着弟弟。

"当然，我不会揭发你的，我很清楚那会是什么结果。现在，我只想问，你会告诉Emrys吗？"

Arthur沉默了。一时间，墙上挂钟滴滴答答的响声仿佛被放大了无数倍。

"Arthur，你究竟打算怎么办？"Morgana提高声调继续追问。

听闻此言，Arthur却只能颓丧地缩进椅子里，低着金发脑袋，垂下迷茫的双眼。

"我不知道，Morgana。我真的不知道。"

两人沉默良久。

终于，Morgana熬不住过于沉重的气氛和弟弟的茫然。

"Arthur，不用担心。我不会干涉你的…呃…私人问题。我只希望我可爱的弟弟能过得开心。"

Morgana眨了眨一只眼睛，冲着弟弟真诚地微笑着。

虽然Arthur不想承认，但是姐姐的笑容确实让他感到温暖舒适。

"谢谢你，Morgana。"

"别急着谢我。先看看我还给你带了什么。"Morgana一边得意地说着一边把一个纸盒放在了桌子上。

即使是Morgana身上醉人的香水也没能掩盖那个手工礼盒散发出的熟悉甜香。Arthur惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他抬头望着Morgana，讶异地问：

"你去找Merlin了？"

"哦，别这么紧张！我又不会把他吃了！"Morgana抬抬眉毛，无辜地摊了摊手，怪腔怪调地说道。 "我只是路过邮局的时候碰到了他，他提着行李箱，你知道的，他今天要回伦敦。他似乎是想在去火车站前把饼干送过来，顺道去寄封信。真是贴心，他这次做了好多饼干。"

"然后呢？"

"没啦！之后他就去火车站了。"

"他就没说什么吗？"

"啊…他叫我替他向你告别…事实上，他看上去有点心不在焉。"

Arthur再次陷入了沉默，他盯着桌上的水杯发愣，莫名的失望涌上心头。

"哦，瞧瞧你自己魂不守舍的样子吧，Arthur。你明明已经深陷其中、无药可救了！"Morgana翻了翻白眼，"Emrys过五天就回来。听说他母亲最近病重了，估计他也想早点回来照看母亲—他在道德方面简直是模范！"

※※※

南下的火车上，乘客并不是很多。Merlin坐在便宜的敞开式车厢里，座位靠着窗。他明亮的双眸里，窗外风景的光影正飞快地掠过。

Merlin对面坐着一位带着三个年幼孩子出行的母亲，她裹着粗布头巾，怀里抱着刚出生两三个月的婴儿，靠着车厢内壁打着盹儿。另外两个五六岁左右的女儿正互相依偎着在她身旁睡觉，夏日午后的阳光温柔地打在她们漂亮的金色长发上，熠熠生辉，美丽得如同两个小天使。

这幅温馨的场景让Merlin的心情渐渐归于平静。

此前，他忐忑着，不知道出发前给Freya寄信告知母亲的近况到底是不是正确的选择。他非常清楚，以Freya的个性，她看完信一定马上就风风火火地启程回国，哪怕前方有天大的威胁和阻碍。

现在，他不再为此焦虑—既然母亲付出了这么多，为什么要阻止她的女儿来见母亲最后一面呢？

伊尔多的校友会是在母校的礼堂里举办的。

Merlin昔日的好友们如今都在伦敦找到了待遇丰厚的工作，在玻璃吊灯的璀璨灯光下，他们光鲜亮丽，自信而惹眼—这多少让Merlin有点自卑。当年他若不是辍学，肯定也能像他们一样顺利毕业并且拿到一张体面的学历证书。

尽管他的铁杆好友Gawain和Will一直在故意滔滔不绝地讲些有的没的让Merlin振作起来，但Merlin依旧无法融入宴会的气氛。他强颜欢笑，有一句没一句地应付着。

"卡梅洛特怎么样？听说那边人人都是不懂情调的工作狂？"高大而帅气的Gawain探过头来好奇地问道。

"差不多吧。他们…热衷于赚钱。"Merlin晃了晃酒杯，抿了一口红酒。

"哦，确实，不然那里的工人怎么可能三番五次地逼着雇主涨薪水？那你呢？你在卡梅洛特还好吗？"

"还行吧。"Merlin耸了耸肩。

"那边的女孩呢？你找到哪位心仪的姑娘了吗？"

"哦，Gawain，你真是一点也没变，三句不离这个。"Merlin冲着Gawain翻了个白眼，"坦白说，卡梅洛特有很多漂亮女孩。"

"真的吗？"Gawain颇感兴趣地提高了音量。

"但是，她们可看不上我这种穷酸小子。不过她们肯定会喜欢你的，你长得这么帅。"Merlin拍了拍Gawain的肩膀，扯出一个假笑道："欢迎去卡梅洛特啊。"

"哈哈，得了吧，Merlin。你这根本就不是邀请的语气。"Gawain眯起眼，故意装出一副悻悻的笑容。

Merlin终于得到了一段独处的时间，他在礼堂里随意而散漫地闲逛，时不时和或眼熟、或陌生的校友们打个招呼。这让他一度回想起了那次在Pendragon家举办的晚宴。

直到在一个小木桌台上看到了今天发行的晚报，它平整地躺在桌面上，甚至油墨味都没有完全散去。显然仆人们刚刚才熨好报纸送上来。

只不过，在这么欢乐的聚会氛围中，没有人大煞风景地停下他们愉快的谈笑风生过来读报纸。

当然，除了Merlin。

首版头条那富有冲击力的大字标题让他脑海中浮现了一个熟悉的金发男人忙碌的身影—

"卡梅洛特今日全城大罢工，棉厂全面停产"。


End file.
